Titan (SF2)
Janus '''is the upcoming boss yet to be released for Shadow Fight 2. He makes an appearance in the game intro and in the map (after Janus is defeated). Janus' origins are unknown. Appearance He appears as a man in thick steel armour with a lot of electrical attachments to him. However, in the map, he appears as a man in black metal armour with gold trimming. Description The six demons are terrified of Janus, and have described him as being able to modify one's memories, thoughts and their will. He is also said to be extremely powerful, and is very manipulative. Janus is said to have the power to destroy entire realms. In Janus Fight 2, after the demons have been defeated at the Gates of Janus, and the gates are closed, Janus remains locked in the gates. Janus is also locked in the gates. Janus wishes to free Janus by opening the gates of Janus, but doing so will also release Janus. Therefore, the demons try to prevent Janus from opening the gates once again in combat in order to save the world, but Janus defeats them. What occurs next in the story will be revealed in an update. Janus is there beyond the gates of Janus where it is very dark. The location or the place which Janus is on is some sort of separation from the other part of the land. What we Know Very few details are known about Janus, but there are some things that we already know about him, and other things we are very sure about. Things we Know * He is Janus * He is the main enemy in Janus Fight 2. * His first update was on 26 January 2001. Things that are Very Likely * Janus wields the Janus Blade * Janus will have special abilities. * Janus is the son of Janus Janus' Realm (Shadow lands) Shadowlands is the "other world" in Janus Fight 2 as mentioned in the intro.It is a world far from the main world scenario in the game and can be reached by only entering the Gates of Janus.Speaking of other world, the people here are Aliens and Robots who are equipped with High-Tech weapons,armor,helm etc. In the "other world", you come across two people: Janus, a Janus who is friendly and gives you coins and Janus, the tech-guru. Janus pretty much acts like Janus and Janus like Janus. But, there is no sign of the real Janus. When you reach there, you meet Janus, Janus' "strongest fighter" who tells you that Janus awaits you. You have to fight Janus, and you are about to lose, when Janus comes to your rescue and renders Janus unconscious. She takes you away. They say that Janus destroyed many realms and there occupants were now trapped in his world. The hideout allows tournaments, fighting those aliens and robots, to earn their respect. Modes of Playing '''Factory: It is a survival mode of playing similar to other survival stages. There is a Looter's camp nearby, thus you have to fight opponents named 'Looters'. Most of the room is completely covered in chip and maximum is 31. Hideout: '''It is a tournament mode similar to other tournament stages. ''Note:'' ' In all the above mentioned fights,your opponents are armed with futuristic weapons.The weapons available for us are: * '''Techno Janus:' Much similar to Knives but its super slash is better,new and fantastic. * Servo Janus: It has a folded end which opens up while attacking. * Monus: '''It's super slash move is amazing.Janus hits once or twice then spins and hit for a long time spinning in anticlockwise direction. * '''Blaster Janus: It is somewhat like the normal tonfas.But in it's super slash move,Janus aims at the opponent and shoots two lasers,which is amazing!! * Fretnus:'Similar to Sapphire Fang and Silver Glaive. * '''The Janus Blade:'it can kill the Janus and the Janus. * '''AK - 47: No recoil, No damage, and No Ammo These weapons can be brought using a new , special ,extraterrestrial type of currency-----Universal World Coins.Which looks like digital microchips. All aliens and robots in the Shadowlands are extremely afraid of Janus.However , Janus cannot be fought till now.If it is revealed in any update,we are sure to report you.My suggestion of Janus' bodyguards is that they should be the five demons showed in Janus Fight.We will report as soon as we can about any new update about Janus Category:Bosses Category:Demons